The Sea of Vampires?
by MousyBeana
Summary: During Sea of Monsters and Vampire Mountain Darren and Mr. Crepsley stop in NYC on their way to Vampire Mountain. Darren decides to explore during the day, and happens to pass Percy's school during gym class. Can the world handle this? The story is A LOT better than the summary, I promise. Please Read and Review!
1. We Are Not Lost!

**AN: Hi! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I REALLY appreciate reviews, and I want to know what you think. I will accept all reviews, but please try to be nice, nothing worse than constructive criticism. This is my second story, and my first crossover. HAPPY READING!**

Chapter One: We Are Not Lost, We Are Just Traveling in Circles

Darren's P.O.V.

I know this sounds odd, and maybe it is. I am walking next to a over 200 year old vampire, barefoot, on my way to a mountain full of vampires. Oh, and I'm a half vampire. Welcome to my life.

We were walking (of course) through New York when I saw it in the distance.

_Could it be?_ I thought. _Could that really be-_

"This up ahead, Darren, is New York City. We will have to make a quick stop there, then another by Montauk, on Long Island. You don't mind, do you?"

I was so exited! I had always wanted to go to New York City, and Montauk sounded nice. I was so happy I could almost hug Mr. Crepsley!

"This is gonna be great! Can we go to Central Park? Or maybe-"

Mr. Crepsley cut me off saying, "Enough, Darren. We shall stay for 12 hours, maximum. We will stay in Montauk slightly longer. If we walk faster, we may have some time to explore the city."

I nodded, and started to pick up my pace. I was doing that weird half-run, half-walk thing. I hadn't made it three minutes when I tripped over my own feet, earning myself a face full of dirt. Mr. Crepsley offered his hand to help me up, but not before he chuckled lightly at my misfortune. I scowled at him as he was helping me up, which he then let go, giving me another chance to get acquainted with the ground.

"Not funny," I grumbled as I stood up and brushed myself off.

Mr. Crepsley only smiled and said, "I said we could walk faster, not trip over your own feet. Let's go. And I don't want to have to have a reason to laugh for the next hour."

We walked at a faster pace after that, and I didn't trip once. I think I should get a cookie. After about an hour and a half of walking, we were finally stopped. I looked and there it was. New York City.

_(line break)_

_This is so cool!_ I thought as we walked down the streets. It was dark, of course, but I was still in awe at the sheer height of these buildings. They certainly weren't called skyscrapers for nothing. I stopped and tilted my head up. My point of view was awesome! The tops of the buildings looked tiny compared to the bottoms. It reminded me of the time we did one point perspective in art class. Tommy had done something like this, with all the buildings getting smaller and smaller. I sighed, pushing the memories away, and ran to catch up with Mr. Crepsley, who stood a ways ahead of me, tapping his foot impatiently.

We passed too many stores to count, too many street names to remember. I was beginning to think we were going around in circles, that we were lost. I looked at my watch, and stopped in mid-step. It was nearly 5:30! In the _morning!_

"Uh, Mr. Crepsley?"

He gave me an annoyed look and said, "What, Darren?"

"Um, well, it's almost 5:30 a.m. I think we should find a hotel. And I'm pretty sure we're lost. They might have a map or something at a hotel."

Mr. Crepsley sighed, which I was beginning to think was his favorite thing to do, and said, "You are probably right. We passed a hotel a few blocks away. We shall stay there, and resume our travels tomorrow night. And we are _not_ lost!"

I backed away, hands up in mock-surrender. Mr. Crepsley turned sharply and headed down the sidewalk, me trailing behind.

_(line break)_

I laid down on one of the beds in our room at the Library Hotel. Mr. Crepsley was asleep on the other, the one farthest away from the window. I had closed the curtains, but still. One couldn't be too careful, as Mr. Crepsley had said. I got up and started to quietly dig through the drawers. _There has to be something around here,_ I thought continuing my search.

"Aha!" I exclaimed quietly, so as to not wake Mr. Crepsley. I had found a piece of paper, and a working pen. I hastily scribbled down a note, saying I would be out walking around the city, and wouldn't be back until sundown. I put the note next to Mr. Crepsley's cloak, a place where I knew he would find it immediately. The note safely secure next to the cloak, I quietly slipped out into the hall, putting a sign on the door reading DO NOT DISTURB. I hoped that people would see the sign and be quiet. With that I walked off, ready to explore New York City.

**AN: So, did you like it? I really hope you did! As I said before, please review! I love it when I get reviews, it makes me feel that you guys care. As for the Library Hotel, yes that _is_ actually a hotel in New York City! I researched it! I also am going to write a crossover between the Saga of Darren Shan and Hunger Games, so PM me if you want me to start writing it. Have a good day and keep reading! Until the next update,**

**Cvv**


	2. Dodge Ball and Vampeneze

**AN: I have updated! And a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys made my day! Sorry this update is kinda late, I've just been busy. I plan on updating every three or four days from now on. I didn't get as far as i wanted with this chapter, but I hope you like it! Happy Reading! Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson or The saga of Darren Shan, but it would be so cool if I did!**

Chapter Two: Dodge Ball and Vampeneze

Percy's P.O.V.

Have I ever mentioned that I hate dodge ball? Well, I do. And today's gym class was the icing on the cake of my already awful day. English had been a nightmare, and now I was forced to dodge flying balls and throw them at other people. Not exactly my idea of fun. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just out regular gym class, Tyson was worth half a team himself, but Matt Sloan had the six visitors who looked as big and strong, possibly even more, as Tyson. I gulped. I had a funny feeling that I wouldn't be hit with just dodge balls.

We got ready, each team on their side, when Tyson leaned over to me and said, "They smell funny."

I was confused. "Who smells funny?"

Tyson just said, "New people. Scary."

Matt Sloan blew the coach's whistle, signaling the start of the game. A kid on my side yelled and ran towards the exit, and another tried to hide behind the wall mat. The rest of them just tried to not look like targets, while cowering in fear.

"Tyson-" I was cut off by a ball being slammed into my gut. I sat down hard on the floor, the other team laughing hysterically at me.

My eyesight went fuzzy from the impact. I had a hard time believing anybody could throw that hard.

"Duck, Percy!" yelled Tyson. I knew better than to not listen.

I had rolled to the side, just barely missing a ball flying past me at the speed of sound.

It hit the wall mat, causing the kid hiding behind it to scream and run away.

"Hey!" I yelled at the other team. "That could have seriously hurt somebody!"

Then a visitor names Joe bob smiled a particularly evil smile at me. I blinked. He looked at lot taller now… maybe even taller than Tyson.

He grinned maliciously and said, "I had hoped so, Perseus Jackson!"

A chill went down my spine. No one, aside from my friends called me that. Except my enemies. It brought back what Tyson had said, _They smell funny_.

They were Monsters.

All six of the visitors were growing. They were no middle school kids anymore, but eight foot tall, wild eyed, pointy teethed, _giants_. And I'm guessing they were out to get me.

Matt Sloan stood and stared. "You aren't from Detroit, who the heck are you?"

Every one started panicking. They ran around, like a chicken with its head cut off, all trying to get to the exit. A giant whose name was Marrow Sucker threw a ball towards the door, effectively slamming it shut and locking it with magic. The kids banged on the door, in hopes of opening it, but to no avail.

I spun and turned to face the giants. "Let them go!"

Joe Bob growled at me, "And let our lunch run free? Not a chance, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians want aren't playing for just your death, but for a delicious meal!"

That was when all Hades broke loose. A bunch of new dodge balls appeared, but these were made of celestial bronze. They were the size of bowling balls, but hade holes like waffle balls, only with fire coming out of the holes. They looked really hot, but the giants proceeded to pick them up with their bare hands and throw them at us.

"Coach Nunley!" I yelled over to the gym coach, who looked up lazily from his magazine, but even if he saw anything out of the ordinary, he sure didn't show it.

"Stupid Mist," I muttered.

The Mist shrouded all the true appearances of monsters and gods, so mortals have a tendency to only see what they are able to comprehend.

Coach Nunley just said, "Play nice." And went back to his magazine.

The giants continued throwing the flaming cannon balls at us, but most of the time they were aimed at me. I guess I was the appetizer. It went on like that, them throwing balls, us dodging. Tyson pushed me out of the way as another fireball came sailing towards me. The force of the explosion of the fireball still knocked me backwards. I looked around, dazed, and saw that my shirt was scorched in places. I was about to get up when I saw two giants preparing to throw two fireballs at me. Tyson jumped in front of me, right when they threw them.

"Tyson, no!" I yelled, but the fireballs had already slammed into him.

But then something strange, or should I say strang_er_, happened.

Tyson caught both balls, and I was shocked. This was Tyson, the clumsy big kid, who knocked over at least ten things a day.

He threw them back at the giants, screaming "BAAAAAAD!"

The fireballs hit their mark, sending the two giants up into two pillars of flame, proving the fact that they were monsters. Monsters had a nasty habit of not dying, just disintegrating into smoke and dust, which definitely helps with saving clean up time.

The dodge ball game continued. Fiery balls of death flew around the room, causing more and more destruction. The four remaining giants each grabbed a ball, and aimed at me and Tyson. What I did next was crazy, but it had a chance of working. I ran towards the locker room door, and counted. One, Two- I rolled out of the way just as a fireball hit the door, exploding the wall with a huge _BOOM_! I lunged towards my jeans, Riptide tucked into the pocket, as Tyson was busy taking care of the giants. Just as I was about to reach it, the last giant took aim, ready to hurl the fireball at me. His expression changed from triumphant to bewilderment as a shiny dagger tip poked out of his stomach.

He just barely had to mutter "Ow" before he exploded into a column of flame.

Emerging from the smoke was Annabeth, who looked as if she had already been in a few more fights.

"Come on," she said, tugging on my arm. "We need to get out of here. And bring him too," she said pointing at Tyson. "You should bring him."

"Wha-" I started, but the looked she gave me cut me off.

I ran off to get Tyson, and was running out of the hole in the wall, Matt Sloan calling out behind me, "Percy did it! Coach Nunley will tell you! It's all Percy's fault!"

I just ran to catch up with Annabeth.

Darren's P.O.V.

I was walking on the sidewalks of New York City, looking up at the buildings in awe and amazement when I heard it. There was a huge _BOOM!_ And me, having my curious nature, decided to go check it out. What if it was the vampeneze? I looked at the sky. It was bright and sunny; no way could a full vampeneze be out. But then again, anything was possible. I ran towards where the sound had come from, and stopped in my tracks. There was a perfectly normal looking middle school, except for the fact that there was now a big hole in the side of it, allowing me to see in. I gasped at the sight. It seemed to be a school gym, but the people in the gym were what surprised my most. There were eight foot tall giant looking things hurling fireballs at a kid with raven black hair, and a really tall kid who had one eye. Wait, one eye? I did a double take, and nearly screamed at what I saw. He had one huge brown eye, smack in the middle of his face. What the heck was he? I decided to watch this play out, and follow the guy to see what he was, and if there was more of him.

The one eyed guy started fighting the giants and was doing well. There was only one left, whose attention was focused on the raven haired kid. The giant was taking aim, but suddenly a girl appeared out of thin air and plunged a dagger into the giant's stomach, causing him to disintegrate in a burst of flame. She grabbed the raven haired kid, who had salvaged a pen (of what use was that?) from his jeans, and pointed towards the one eyed kid. The raven haired boy grabbed him, and the trio ran down the sidewalk. I followed behind them, close enough to not lose them, but far enough that they didn't see him.

I almost lost them when they ran into an alleyway, but I didn't lose them completely. I was just turning the corner when I saw him. Crouched, hidden in the shadows, was a vampeneze. I had to warn these kids. Even if one of them had appeared out of thin air and another only had one eye.

"Hey, you guys! Stop! Wait!" I called out to them.

The blonde haired girl whipped her head around to stare at me. I guess I did look a little weird, with no shoes on. Not to mention I had been following them. _Great way to get them to trust you_, I thought sarcastically.

The girl glanced at the others before saying, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

I glanced at the vampeneze. He looked giddy, excited to have an even bigger meal.

"You really shouldn't go this way. There could be, um, bad guys or something." I replied, and they looked at me as if I was crazy. They just turned around and kept walking. It was then that the vampeneze attacked.

"RUN!" I screamed and they whirled around only to see a purple skinned, red eyed vampeneze standing before them. They were not the best listeners.

The girl pulled out her dagger, and the raven haired boy took out his pen. I was about to laugh, until he uncapped the pen, and it turned into a shimmering bronze sword. Who _were_ these people? They looked as if they had no idea what was standing before them, but were ready to fight it anyway. They were gonna need some help. I ran up the vampeneze, but it flitted away to await the girl's attack. They looked stunned. I shook my head. They definitely knew nothing about vampeneze. The one eyed boy tried to punch the vampeneze, but the vampeneze flitted away again. The other boy slashed with his sword, but missed unfortunately. Fortunately the vampeneze flitted right into my fingertips, literally. I grinned as my super sharp nails penetrated his skin, and the girl took the opportunity to stab him with her dagger, but not before the vampeneze slashed me across my head with his equally sharp nails.

I got up, and they looked at me concerned, but I just had time to mutter "Mr. Crepsley," when I fainted.

**AN: Thank you for reading, and please review! Everything is welcome! :)**


	3. AN and excerpt

**AN: Hi! I'm sooooooooooo sorry that it's been so long! I have been incredibly busy, and I a list of excuses for you:**

**-Our computer broke, so my mom was working on the laptop everyday**

**-When we got a new computer, it broke 5 days later**

**-Back to school shopping **

**-camp**

**I know that those aren't very valid excuses, but I've also had some trouble writing this. I was planning on it just being the ride to Camp Half-Blood, but then I think the story would be going too slow, and I'd never finish it. So that left me with the problem of _how_ to get Darren into camp. This is all I have so far (pathetic, isn't it?). I think I'm going to have to stop writing until I get my own laptop, which I could get for Christmas, or maybe my birthday. **

**But there is an exeption.**

**I _might_ be temped to update soon if I get, oh, I don't know, how about 25 reviews? Including the 11 I have now. I love reviews, but I would like more than I Like it! or I Hate it! Please tell me why you love or hate it. The ones that are positive make me VERY happy. But I also like to get constructive critism. I know that this is a far cry from perfect, so I want to know how to improve.**

**Well, until December or 25 reviews,**

**cvvphantom217**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile that's been up for a while, and I only have three votes. It's to change my penname. Please help me chose!**

Chapter 3: We Ride in the Taxi of Doom

Percy's P.O.V.

What just happened? Oh yeah, this creepy purple skinned, red eyed guy attacks us. I was just standing there, staring at the monster thing, wondering why on earth it hadn't exploded into dust yet. I would still be standing there, staring at it, if Annabeth hadn't snapped me back to reality.

"Percy, the kid's hurt. We have to do something."

I looked at the kid on the ground. He was probably around our age, with dark brown hair. I couldn't see his eye color because he was passed out from blood loss. Blood coming from a nasty gash on his forehead. He needed help, and fast.

"Percy, we have to take him to Camp. He saw that monster, and he looked like he knew about it, too. This must be some special breed of monster, one we haven't encountered. He could tell us about them, and he might even be a demigod."

Annabeth was right: He needed help, and there was a chance he might be a demigod. But why wasn't he at camp already?

I turned to Annabeth, "Why hasn't he come to camp yet? A satyr should've found him by now. Right?"

Annabeth frowned. "You're right. But we need to get to Camp. And I think I know a fast enough way."

I went to go back over to the monster, to find out more about it. Tyson was there, poking it with a stick.

"Hey Tyson, there's something I need to tell you. You know Greek mythology, and the Greek gods and stuff?"

Tyson stopped poking the monster and turned towards me. "Yes."

"Well, you know in the stories, how the gods would sometimes have kids with the mortals?"

"Yes." Tyson still didn't look at me like I was crazy.

"Well, the Greek gods are here, in America. And, um, Annabeth and I are demigods. That means one of our parents is a Greek god."

"Okay."

Well, that was unexpectedly easy.

"Percy, get Tyson to carry the kid. We have to walk to the street."

Annabeth had ripped part of her t-shirt off and placed in on the kid's head in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. It wasn't working too well.

"If we walk out in public like this, people are gonna stare. What are we gonna do, ride a taxi all the way to camp?" I asked her.

Annabeth smiled mischievously at me. "We sure are!"

Had she gone crazy? "What?!"

"Just follow me."

Annabeth proceeded to walk towards the street, me and Tyson following her. She dug through her backpack, mumbling something. She stopped and pulled out a golden drachma. She shouted some words in Greek that I immediately understood as: _Stop, Chariot of Damnation!_ I wasn't exactly feeling reassured at those words. Suddenly, something rose out of the street. It was a taxi, but it was unlike any taxi I had ever seen. It was smoky grey, and seemed to actually be woven out of smoke. I really hoped that the inside was solid.


	4. Sorry may not cut it

Hey,

Before you get too excited, this is not a new chapter. But read on anyway, its important.

Omigod, has it really been since LAST AUGUST since I updated this? I cannot express how truly sorry I am that this has not been updated in nearly forever. I have really no good excuse, especially since I have gotten so much support in the form of reviews, follows, and favorites. I am well aware of when I said I would update in my previous Author's Note, and I guess that makes me a big fat liar. And I'm sorry. I just... ugh. Its just that whenever I'm in the mood to write or have a good idea, I seem to be in the worst places. Such as school, or the dentist or whatever. Please don't yell at me, because I'm sure you have all experienced major writer's block at least once in your life.

Where has the time gone? It seems that just last week we were celebrating the new year, and now I only have 11 days of school left. 11 days and some finals and then-

SUMMER.

And summer= updates. Lots of them (hopefully). I'll have you know that I'm working on the next chapter right now, so maybe I'll find the time to post it in about two or three weeks from now. Not just this story, either. My other one as well. So this summer, expect a lot of updating from me, and there is a possibility I may start another story. That's probably not a good idea, though. I've already bitten off more than I can chew.

So to everyone who's still in school: Good luck on your finals!

I'll see you all soon!

-MousyBeana

P.S. Not sure if this makes much of a difference, but I am going to write longer chapters from now on. Like a few thousand more words long. I hope that can sort of make up for the long gap between updates.


End file.
